A Little Piece of Heaven
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Remake! Hope you like it. "Pernahkah kau memikirkan bahwa kisah pangeran dan permaisuri itu akan berakhir bahagia untuk selamanya?"/ AU, OOC, yandere!Pein. Chara-death, lime, gore, dark-fic. Based on A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold. LANGSUNG TAMAT. RnR?
1. Love, Death, Eternity

"_Pernahkah kau memikirkan bahwa kisah pangeran dan permaisuri itu akan berakhir bahagia untuk selamanya?"_

_._

_._

Cinta, Kematian dan Keabadian

—**A Little Piece of Heaven—**

**Copyright © **Uchiha Yoshy Nesia

All of the character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and A Little Piece of Heaven—The Based Song—belongs to Avenged Sevenfold

**Warning : **_Little-__gore_, _lime_, NC-17, AU, OOC. Yandere!Pein. Character Death, Darkfic.

(Karena merasa aneh jika mengikuti alur cerita di lagu aslinya secara keseluruhan, maka saya memutuskan untuk me-_remake_ alur ceritanya menjadi seperti yang saya imajinasikan akhir-akhir ini. Lebih terasa lembut (?) dan tidak blak-blakan seperti versi sebelumnya. Meskipun tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa fanfiksi ini masih mengikuti alurnya)

Ket. Tulisan yang di-Italic adalah isi hati Pein.

**Don't Like, Don't Read...**

**And Happy Reading!**

.

.

Malam ini dingin, karena cuaca memang sedang tak bersahabat. Hujan deras disertai guntur sesekali menemani perjalanan waktu yang melintasi sebuah apartemen yang berada dipinggir kota. Apartemen itu sekarang berada di kawasan yang tergolong sunyi, karena tak ada manusia waras yang akan berjalan-jalan dibawah hujan badai itu kecuali kalau memang sedang ada urusan penting.

"Kamu duduk dulu sebentar disini ya, Nan? Aku ambilkan air minum dulu," ucap seorang lelaki berambut jingga sambil menuju ke dapur.

"Err, baiklah." jawab si wanita berambut biru kalem, seraya duduk dikursi yang ditujukan oleh lelaki barusan. Ia sungguh merasa canggung karena tadi ditengah perjalanan pulang dari kuliah, lelaki tersebut mendadak mengajaknya untuk bertemu di apartemennya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia berkunjung, tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh hari ini. Mungkin karena waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Tak ada yang akan mencarinya, karena dia tinggal sendiri di kota ini dengan menyewa apartemen yang berbeda dengan lelaki tadi.

Sementara itu, lelaki bermata hijau tadi menyeduhkan dua cangkir teh dengan lincah seakan itulah pekerjaan yang selalu ia kerjakan setiap hari.

_Namaku Pein. Aku bekerja sebagai pramuniaga di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Dan wanita tadi bernama Konan. Kami lebih dari sekadar teman. Yah, bisa dibilang, kami berpacaran. Kira-kira sudah hampir 3 tahun. Hari ini, disaat aku kebetulan pulang lebih awal, aku pun mengajaknya ke apartemenku._

Pein kembali ke ruang tengah dengan sebuah nampan yang membawa dua cangkir teh barusan. Disana, ia dapat melihat Konan terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sejenak. Mata jingga keemasannya kemudian beralih ke sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi.

"Ini minumannya, Konan." Pein menaruh nampan barusan diatas meja, mempersilakan Konan untuk meminum salah satu minuman yang ada. "Ano, apakah tadi kamu sempat terkena hujan?"

"Ah, tidak. Tadi kita masuk ke sini pada saat hujan baru saja turun."

"Oh, begitu? Untunglah." Pein berucap lega, mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

_Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kami sudah berpacaran semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu. Jadi, semakin lama, cinta yang berada diantara kami pun semakin kuat dan seolah takkan runtuh oleh terjangan apapun—_

—_namun semakin waktu berlalu juga, rasa takut itu mulai tumbuh._

_Karena pada dasarnya—bahkan sebelum kisah ini dimulai—semua ini adalah salah._

"Ano, apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?" Konan bertanya setelah meminum teh hangatnya hampir setengah cangkir. "Atau mungkin, biar aku yang mencucikan cangkir ini nanti."

"Ah, sama sekali tak merepotkan kok! Kamu duduk saja dan bersantailah sampai hujan reda, oke?"

Konan hanya menimpalinya dengan senyuman.

_Ah, senyuman itu lagi. Senyuman menawan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat anggun dan cantik. Namun kecantikannya itulah yang membuatku merasa was-was. Hal itu dapat menarik perhatian orang lain. Aku takut jika ia beralih ke orang lain. Ia memang hanya akan bersamaku, hidup bersama denganku. Tetapi bagaimana jika kenyataan malah berkata kebalikannya?_

"Pein? Kenapa?" tanya Konan heran melihat Pein tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Pein malah jadi bingung sendiri. Ia pun ikut duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi Konan. "Ah, aku tak apa-apa."

_Benarkah aku tak apa-apa? Apakah aku hanya berusaha membohongi Konan dan diriku sendiri?_

Hening dan suara hujan menemani mereka yang terdiam. Tak ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan, dan Pein juga terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

_Pikiran ini membuatku gila._

"_Ne_, Konan."

"Ya?"

"Pernahkah kau memikirkan bahwa kisah pangeran dan permaisuri itu akan berakhir bahagia untuk selamanya?"

"Mm... memangnya kenapa? Tiba-tiba kau bertanya hal seperti itu."

_Kepalaku seolah akan segera meledak jika kami tetap seperti ini._

"Err... mungkin ini terlalu mendadak. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Pein tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia berdiri, lalu menundukkan badannya. Menopang tubuhnya dengan kaki kanan yang menyentuh lantai.

"Aku pangerannya, dan kau permaisurinya. Jadi, aku ingin memberikan 'akhir yang bahagia' itu padamu."

Wajah Konan awalnya terlihat datar, namun kemudian alisnya bertekuk. Tampak bingung. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Yah... maksudku..." Pein menggaruk kepalanya, gugup. "Err... eh, Konan."

"Ya, Pein. Ada apa sih? Kau terlihat gugup sekali?"

"Konan, menikahlah denganku."

_Kami lebih dari teman, sebelum kisah ini berakhir._

_Dan aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, menciptakan sesuatu yang bahkan belum pernah Tuhan ciptakan sekalipun._

Konan terdiam dalam posisi duduknya. Matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan. Mungkin tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan dilamar oleh kekasihnya seperti ini.

_Cinta kami telah terbangun dengan pondasi yang kuat. Aku mengetahuinya, dan Konan pasti juga mengetahuinya._

"Bagaimana, Konan?"

"Err... bukannya apa, tapi kurasa harus kupikirkan dulu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ragu."

_Namun aku masih merasa lemah dengan sesuatu yang kupikir takkan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanku._

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau mencintaiku? Kau ingin akhir seperti pangeran dan permaisurinya, bukan?"

"Aku ingin, namun kondisi kita seperti ini. Kau tahu, bukan? Kalau aku pindah ke kota ini karena aku hanya ingin bersamamu, bahkan jikalau orang tuaku tak merestuiku bersamamu."

_... itu benar. Bukannya aku tak mengetahuinya. Aku masih mengingatnya. Saat kedua orang tuamu mati-matian memarahimu karena telah memilihku. Namun kau tetap teguh dengan pilihanmu. Kau memilih untuk pergi bersamaku._

_Meskipun aku tak mengerti kenapa kau masih ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu. Baiklah, kau bekerja sambilan, dan aku pun juga demikian. Namun aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Karena kau memilih untuk berada disisiku saja sudah cukup bagiku._

"Lalu, kenapa kau ragu? Kalau sudah pergi sejauh ini, kenapa kita tidak sekalian menikah saja?"

"Maaf, tapi... entah kenapa aku masih merasa ragu."

_Ragu? Apakah itu berarti kau tak sepenuhnya mencintaiku?_

"Maaf ya. Mungkin nanti. Tidak sekarang." Konan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, meminta maaf pada Pein.

Sedangkan Pein tak menjawab.

_Mungkin Konan tak mencintaiku. Mungkin ada orang lain dihatinya. Mungkin cinta Konan tak sepenuhnya untukku. Mungkin... mungkin... AAARGH!_

_Kenapa ini bisa terjadi!_

"Pein, kau tak apa?"

"Eh, aku tak apa." Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Pein kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Canggung dan malu karena habis ditolak.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

_Tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak baik-baik saja._

_Sebenarnya ada sebuah luka besar yang baru tertoreh di hatiku. Sebenarnya hatiku sakit. Entahlah. Padahal aku sudah memastikan diriku bahwa Konan hanya ingin memikirkan lagi permintaanku agar ia tak menyesal nantinya._

_Sebenarnya tak ada alasan logis yang bisa kugunakan untuk mengelak dari rasa sakit ini._

_Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalaku. Menyiksaku. Mengatakan bahwa Konan harus menjadi milikku. Apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan meskipun Konan sendiri tak menginginkannya. Siapapun yang menghalangiku, aku takkan segan untuk membunuhnya._

_Yah, membunuhnya..._

_Eh, tunggu dulu._

_Kenapa aku tak kepikiran dari dulu?_

_Kalau ia menolakku, bukannya akan lebih mudah jika aku saja yang menjadikan raganya sebagai milikku?_

_Biarlah hatinya tidak..._

Ekor mata ungu Pein menangkap sebuah gunting di meja pojok.

_Sebelum kemungkinan itu menjadi kenyataan, aku pun mengambil semua kemungkinan yang ada darinya..._

Pein pun mengambil gunting tersebut. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan mencengkramnya daripada sekadar mengambilnya. Kemudian menatap Konan dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Konan yang melihatnya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda bingung.

"Pein, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki oranye itu malah tertawa. Dengan keras. Persis seorang psikopat.

"H... HAHAHAHA!"

Terkesiap karena kaget, Konan spontan berdiri dan bergerak mundur. Seolah dapat membaca ekspresi ketakutan wanita itu, Pein menjawab,

"Mungkin bagimu, tak apa menolakku seperti itu. Tapi kau harus tahu, bahwa ingin sekali aku menjadikanmu sebagai milikku. Seutuhnya."

Entah Konan salah lihat, atau Pein yang sekarang memang terlihat sedikit tak waras?

Bukan, bukan itu. Mungkin terlihat sakit hati?

Tanpa membuat Konan pulih dari rasa terkejutnya, Pein langsung menarik lengan Konan.

"P-Pein, kumohon, dengarkan aku dulu." Konan mulai merasakan firasatnya memburuk. "A-aku menolakmu bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi karena..."

"Karena...?"

Konan merasa jantungnya berdegup keras karena takut dan was-was dengan apa yang sekarang terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika ia salah ngomong.

Suara Pein berubah menjadi sangat rendah.

Wanita berambut biru itu mati-matian memeras otaknya—memikirkan apa yang bisa ia jadikan alasan, agar kemungkinan terburuk dari semua ini takkan pernah terjadi.

Namun sayang, takdir yang tidak memihaknya pun menolak untuk memberikan petunjuk.

Pein menatap mata keemasan Konan dalam-dalam. Sirat ketakutan itu semakin bergelombang tatkala menatap mata keunguan itu agak gelap dan keruh. Seolah menandakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan si pemilik.

_Aku tahu bahwa seharusnya aku tak melakukan ini. Tapi... hanya cara inilah yang dapat membuatku bersamanya selamanya_.

"Pein, jangan katakan padaku..."

Konan tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena terlalu takut akan kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Pein pun seolah membisu.

_Tangannya bergetar dan mendingin. Bibirnya juga..._

Tenggelam dalam kebisuan, Pein meraup bibir Konan. Melumatnya dengan beringas. Tak mempedulikan reaksi berontak yang dilakukan oleh wanita yang lebih rendah darinya itu.

Seolah tak ingin membuang-buang waktu lebih lama, tanpa melepas ciuman mereka—yang tak bisa dikatakan lembut sama sekali—Pein mengangkat guntingnya dan—

—_ah, betapa mengkilaunya gunting ini. Namun sekarang gunting ini telah ternoda darah._

Melepas paksa ciuman, jeritan sopran yang melengking pun menggema di seluruh ruangan itu. Mungkin terdengar sampai kamar sebelah. Tapi, ah, apa peduli lelaki yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi iblis itu?

Tusukan demi tusukan Pein lakukan dengan gunting merahnya. Jeritan masih terdengar, dan perlahan mulai menghilang. Tubuh yang berada diatas lantai itu pun tak bergerak lagi ditengah genangan darah.

Rambut itu kini tak lagi berwarna biru sendiri, karena ada warna merah yang ikut serta mewarnainya.

Pein hanya menatap datar terhadap tubuh indah yang tertoreh luka itu.

Kemudian tersenyum, menyeringai miring.

_Hei, sekarang tinggal selangkah lagi, kau akan menjadi milikku, Konan. Hanya milikku, selamanya._

.

.

Membaringkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu, Pein menurunkannya dan menatap baik-baik padanya. Tubuh itu terlihat sedikit pucat, noda merah sedikit berbekas di kulitnya, dengan buliran-buliran air yang berjatuhan dari tubuh lelaki di atasnya.

_Ia tak pernah seindah ini di tempat tidur, bahkan tatkala ia sedang tertidur._

_Sekarang, ia terlihat begitu sempurna. Matanya hanya 'tertuju lurus' padaku. Menatapku dengan matanya yang indah. Karenanya lah, aku takkan bisa berhenti menikamnya. Mengklaimnya sebagai milikku._

Pein menggenggam tangan tubuh itu—lanjut menikam dan memasukinya. Ia mengerang atas perbuatannya, meskipun tak ada respon apapun dari 'wanita' yang ada di bawahnya.

Nyawa wanita itu telah tak ada di raganya. Mati. Namun seolah dibutakan oleh rasa cinta, Pein tetap menganggapnya seolah ia masih 'hidup'.

_Berlanjut, berlanjut, dan berlanjut. Akhirnya, kau menjadi milikku. _

_Aku bisa membuatmu tetap terlihat awet muda selamanya, dengan 'mata air' yang disemburkan padamu kapanpun._

Berbaring di sebelah tubuh yang tak bergerak sedari tadi itu, "Selamat tidur, Konan." Pein berkata sambil tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

Mungkin Pein berpikir bahwa 'Konan' hanya akan terus seperti itu. Menatapnya dengan mata kosong, dan dengan bibir yang sedikit ternganga seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tak tersampaikan.

Ya, mungkin saja mata itu akan benar-benar menatapnya suatu saat nanti...

.

.

"Hm..." Kini Pein tengah duduk di kursi yang diduduki Konan semalam sambil memangku tangannya, tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan 'Konan' ia dudukkan di kursi seberangnya dan dihadapkannya ke arahnya.

_Konan memang sudah menjadi milikku, tapi sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu._

Tubuh yang ada didepannya itu masih belum berubah. Matanya masih saja tidak ditutup oleh Pein. Hanya saja, bau tak sedap alias bau busuk menguar dari tubuhnya, namun Pein malah menganggap bau tersebut adalah bau malaikat dari surga. Tak perlu ditanya apa alasannya.

_Ah, aku baru ingat akan sesuatu..._

Kemudian Pein berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. Ia kembali dengan sebuah pisau, garpu, dan piring, dan juga dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Nah, Konan. Dengan ini, kamu akan benar-benar menjadi milikku. Takkan ada siapapun dihatimu kecuali aku, Konan." ucap Pein sambil menaruh garpu dan piringnya dimeja, dan sambil mendekati tubuh itu dengan membawa pisau.

BRET, JLEB, CREK, CREK, KREK, KREK, JLEB!

Pein pun merobek sedikit baju 'Konan' di bagian dadanya dan menancapkan pisaunya diperbatasan antara perut dan dada 'Konan', mengoyak dagingnya sedikit, menembus tulang rusuknya, dan langsung menancapkan pisaunya di benda lunak berwarna merah pekat yang agak pucat berbentuk segitiga siku-siku tidak sempurna begitu benda tersebut mulai terlihat.

Apalagi namanya kalau bukan hati, organ vital keempat setiap manusia setelah jantung, otak, dan paru-paru. Namun benda itu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi karena si pemiliknya tidak memerlukan itu lagi.

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkannya, Pein pun menaruh benda tersebut ke atas piringnya.

"Nah."

Pein kembali lagi ke meja dan duduk dikursinya. Kemudian, dipegangnya garpu beserta pisau dan juga mendekatkan piring tadi kepadanya.

Dengan susah payah, ia akhirnya berhasil memotong kecil hati tadi menjadi lima bagian. Lalu, ia menancapkan ujung pisaunya pada salah satu bagian hati yang dipotongnya tadi.

"Hm, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Manis, malah." komentar Pein begitu hati tadi telah masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Kelima-indera Pein ternyata memang benar-benar sudah rusak.

"Dengan begini, hatimu takkan bisa dimiliki oleh siapa-siapa lagi, Konan." ucap Pein sambil tersenyum. Ucapannya tadi hanya dijawab hening oleh 'Konan'. Hati itu tadi pun sudah habis dimakan oleh Pein—jadi intinya, kini mulut dan tangan Pein telah berlumuran dengan darah 'Konan' yang masih terlihat segar.

_Oiya, ada satu hal lagi yang tak boleh kulupakan._

Kemudian pemotongan pun berlanjut pada organ vital terakhir—jantung.

.

.


	2. Vengeance, Apologize, Eternity

_Kutahu semuanya telah terlambat. Tak ada kesempatan kedua bagiku yang berdosa ini. Kuakui bahwa cinta dan rasa posesifku pada Konan telah membutakan mataku. Dan sekarang, aku hanya akan menderita atas dosaku untuk selamanya._

.

.

Pembalasan Dendam, Permintaan Maaf, dan Keabadian

—**A Little Piece of Heaven—**

**Copyright © **Uchiha Yoshy Nesia

All of the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and A Little Piece of Heaven—The Based Song—belongs to Avenged Sevenfold

**Warning : **_Gore_, AU, OOC. Yandere!Pein. Character Death, Darkfic.

(Karena merasa aneh jika mengikuti alur cerita di lagu aslinya secara keseluruhan, maka saya memutuskan untuk me-_remake_ alur ceritanya menjadi seperti yang saya imajinasikan akhir-akhir ini. Lebih terasa lembut (?) dan tidak blak-blakan seperti versi sebelumnya. Meskipun tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa fanfiksi ini masih mengikuti alurnya)

Ket. _Paragraf yang di-italic adalah isi hati Pein_, dan **yang di-bold adalah isi hati Konan**.

**Don't Like, Don't Read...**

**And Happy Reading!**

.

.

Malam ini hujan lagi. Persis seperti apa yang terjadi 13 hari yang lalu.

Masih dengan ruangan yang sama, Pein kini sedang bersantai di sofanya. Menatap layar televisi dimana terdapat 'Konan' yang berdiri disampingnya. Bukan, ia tak berdiri dengan kakinya, melainkan memang sengaja diberdirikan.

Pein sengaja memajangnya disana. Karena dengan alasan, ia bisa selalu mengingat pujaan hatinya yang telah tiada itu.

_Telah tiada_, heh? Lantas kenapa mata itu kini tengah mengawasi Pein dalam diam? Dengan mulut yang kini telah tertutup dengan sendirinya itu?

Seolah sedang memilih waktu yang tepat untuk bergerak keluar dari tempat mengenaskan itu, menghampirinya, dan mencekik lehernya saat itu juga bila perlu. Tapi, Konan masih ingin mendengar alasan apa yang akan Pein berikan atas kejadian 13 hari yang lalu.

Dan mungkin, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat...

.

.

_Sebenarnya belakangan ini, aku merasakan firasatku tak enak. Aku mulai sadar dengan konsekuensi atas apa yang telah kulakukan pada Konan._

_Dosa yang besar sudah pasti telah kuterima. Aku tahu itu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu hal yang paling kutakutkan._

_Aku berharap, kemungkinan itu takkan pernah terjadi._

_Takkan pernah terjadi..._

_Sekarang, kemungkinan yang tak pernah kuduga itu, sedang terjadi meskipun tak pernah kudengar dari sumber manapun atas kasus yang sama._

_Jiwa yang marah itu datang kembali dari 'makamnya', untuk meminta pertanggung-jawaban atas tubuh yang telah kuperlakukan semena-mena..._

_Konan hidup kembali. Tapi kuyakin, ia datang bukan untuk memperbaiki keputusannya dulu, dan bersedia hidup bersamaku lagi dengan normal. Melainkan karena ingin membalaskan dendamnya..._

Pein membulatkan matanya, menatap tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi didepannya. Konan—yang seharusnya sudah mati—bergerak keluar dari tempatnya, meski dengan gerakan kaku. Pein masih bisa melihat, wajah manis Konan yang kulitnya mulai terkelupas di sana-sini, terhiasi dengan luka-luka yang diterimanya dahulu kini sedang menyunggingkan senyuman.

Namun senyuman itu bukan senyuman penuh kasih sayang. Melainkan senyum sinis dan penuh kebencian.

Mata itu memang kosong, tanpa pupil. Membelalak lebar bagaikan mata ikan yang kehabisan napas. Begitu mengerikan, seperti film-film horor yang sering Pein tonton dulu.

"K-Konan?" Pein tergagap tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Seakan-akan gerak motoriknya tiba-tiba tak mau menuruti perintah otaknya selain gemetar. Dan gemetaran itu semakin menguat tatkala Konan mulai berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah terseok-seok.

"**Kupikir kau sudah lupa denganku, brengsek."**

"UWAAAA!"

Pein langsung kejengkang ke belakang, menjerit ketakutan dan berlari ke arah pintu secepat mungkin.

"**Pein..."**

Konan memanggil dengan suara beratnya. Dan anehnya, Pein masih saja sempat berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang—padahal pintunya sudah terbuka lebar, tinggal lari aja.

"**Mau kemana kau? Kau rela meninggalkan aku disini? Bukannya kau bilang bahwa kau ingin aku berada disisimu selamanya, hm?"**

Tanpa mendengarkan lagi, Pein lanjut berlari lagi. Keluar dari kamar apartemennya dan berakhir ke jalan raya.

.

.

_Sebenarnya aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi._

_Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat._

_Satu hal yang pasti adalah, Konan telah hidup kembali. Dan kini hidupku dalam bahaya._

_Baru kali ini aku merasa sangat ketakutan sekali._

Pein kini berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa melihat kanan ataupun kiri. Saking gemetarnya, sampai-sampai saja Pein sempat jatuh terpeleset di pertigaan jalan—hendak kabur ke gereja, siapa tahu dia masih memiliki waktu untuk bertobat atas perbuatannya selama ini.

Namun seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa semua itu sudah sangat terlambat. Seberapa pun ia merasa menyesal, takkan ada yang berubah.

Terbukti ketika gereja telah didepan mata, Konan menghadangnya. Menyeringai dengan mengerikan. Tak perlu ditanya mengapa ia bisa sampai lebih dahulu daripada Pein. Saking syoknya, Pein tak sadar bahwa tangannya ditarik dengan kencang oleh Konan, dan segera setelahnya, noda merah menghiasi kaos bajunya—

Pein pun limbung dan hanya tinggal menghadapi kematiannya.

.

.

_Kutahu semuanya telah terlambat. Tak ada kesempatan kedua bagiku yang berdosa ini. Kuakui bahwa cinta dan rasa posesifku pada Konan telah membutakan mataku. Dan sekarang, aku hanya akan menderita atas dosaku untuk selamanya._

**Apapun yang kau lakukan, itu tak cukup. Kau berdosa karena telah membunuh seorang manusia, yaitu aku. Jadi, kau perlu hukuman yang lebih kejam untuk kau terima.**

_Semua itu terserah kau. Karena kau yang lebih menderita daripada aku, lakukanlah apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan. Namun, asalkan kau tahu, aku merasa sangat menyesal atas perlakuanku padamu. Jadi, tolong maafkanlah aku._

**Aku akan berdoa pada Tuhan atas apa yang telah kau lakukan. Namun, baiklah. Aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan lagi.**

_Benarkah? Kau mengampuni semua perlakuan kejamku terhadapmu? Lantas, bagaimana jika semua itu tak cukup?_

**Jadi kau ingin lebih daripada itu? Baiklah, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mencekikmu dari dulu.**

_Lakukanlah jika itu berarti aku dapat dimaafkan._

**Dan ada beberapa keinginan yang kuingin kau lakukan—ah, bukan. Yang kuingin kita lakukan.**

_Apa?_

**Kuingin kau berjanji agar tidak melakukan hal yang serupa padaku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Oke, ini juga salahku karena telah menolak lamaranmu dulu. Namun, itu tak berarti kau boleh membunuhku dan menjadikanku sebagai boneka mainanmu karena keposesifanmu itu!**

_Ya, aku berjanji, Konan. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan mencintaimu dengan tulus, dan akan melakukan apapun atas keinginanmu. Aku takkan semena-mena lagi, karena aku telah menyesal atas kehidupanku sebelumnya yang penuh dengan gelimpangan dosa._

**Dan satu lagi**.

_Katakanlah._

**... kuingin kita kembali ke dunia. Melanjutkan hidup kita sebagaimana manusia. Dan aku juga ingin kita menjalin ikatan pernikahan. Sebagai permintaan maafku atas penolakanku dahulu.**

_Baiklah, Konan._

.

.

_Mungkin ini bukanlah hal yang wajar. Ini adalah hal yang sangat gila dan mengerikan bagi kebanyakan orang. Dan juga hal yang tak dapat diterima oleh akal sehat._

_Sekelompok mayat yang hidup kembali datang dari Neraka, menyerang sebuah gereja yang sedang diadakan resepsi pernikahan._

_Yah, itu kami..._

_Kami telah datang kembali, aku dan Konan. Kami akan hidup berdua selamanya. Menjalani hidup yang tak wajar di Bumi ini. Melaksanakan pernikahan, dan mulai membunuh semua orang yang berani menghalangi kami._

_Tapi toh, hal itu sama sekali tak merugikan bagi kami. Karena kami telah terlanjur tenggelam dalam lautan dosa, begitu tenggelam hingga tak ada siapapun lagi yang bisa mengangkat kami ke permukaan._

"Sekarang, kalian sah sebagai sepasang suami-istri."

Ne_, Konan._

_Bukankah itu kalimat yang sangat kau idam-idamkan dulu?_

_Aku ingat sekali, pada saat kita masih bersekolah, kau bercerita pada teman-temanmu. Bahwa kau ingin sekali menikah pada orang yang sangat kau cintai._

_Kau menginginkan _ending_ bagaikan pangeran dan permaisuri yang bahagia untuk selama-lamanya. Seperti dongeng-dongeng yang disukai anak kecil._

_Ya, seperti kita sekarang. Aku adalah pangerannya, dan kau adalah permaisurinya. Kita adalah sepasang cinta yang akan berbahagia selamanya. Abadi, takkan mati. Takkan ada yang menghalangi cinta kita yang sangat kuat ini._

"Aku mencintaimu, Konan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Pein."

_Disaat senja hari memudar, matahari pun menghilang di langit barat._

.

.

**-Apa ini saya sebutnya? Happy Ending atau Sad Ending?-**

**.**

**.**

Author's Note :

Saya banyak-banyak meminta maaf atas dosa saya karena fanfiksi ini. Sudah ngetik fanfiksi zombie, menelantarkannya pula. Duh, _author_ apa saya ini? Sangat tak bertanggungjawab -.-

_Ne_, sebagai permintaan maaf, saya pun me-_remake_nya kembali dan membuang bagian-bagian yang tak perlu, memperhalus kalimat yang 'kasar', memperjelas plot yang gaje, dan menggambarkan cerita dari berbagai macam sudut. _Well_, semoga saja dapat diterima ^^

Yah, maklumi kalau sebelumnya fanfiksi ini amat sangat gaje (saya yang membacanya aja bingung sendiri). Pada saat itu, saya adalah seorang _newbie _yang kikuk. Meskipun sudah lama menjadi _reader_, tapi tetep aja masih kurang pengalaman sebagai _author_ -.- Bisa jadi versi yang sekarang masih tetap gaje. Yah, saya 'kan sudah berusaha keras...

(Omong-omong, saya jadi semangat me-_remake_ karena saya senang Yuqmino-_kun_, laptop tercinta saya ini, akan berulang tahun ke-1 pada tanggal 29 September ini. Hehe, mungkin saya terkesan lebay, tapi dia sudah bagaikan pacar saya yang tak pernah bisa saya dapatkan di dunia nyata ^^

Narator-_san_ : "Saking gak lakunya nih orang.")

Oke, sekian author's note yang panjang ini. Terima kasih telah membaca. Dimohon kritik dan sarannya agar saya tahu dimana saja letak kesalahan saya ^^


End file.
